My Love For You is Forever
by cheeseboi
Summary: [YAOI SasuNaru] Love is love. Either it is for a man or woman, strong or weak, young or old. Love is love.


**Disclaimer**: Naruto is miiinnneee!!! -kidnaps naruto- Naw, joking, but i still wish he was. -wimpers-

**AN:** So yeah, this _might_ be a one-shot thing, unless you guys think it'll be cool if I conintued on. Okay, here comes all the info:

**Summary:** Love is love. Either it is for a man or woman, young or old. Love is love. YAOI. SASUNARU One-shot??

Everyone is above 15 and the teacher are mostly 30-40.

* * *

A soft cool breeze lifted the dark bangs of Sasuke, leaving them dancing to the silent beat of the wind. When the soft breeze left slowly, his bangs came to a stop and drifted slowly in place back on top of the pale skin. The grass intermingled with his fingers and felt soft and wet on his fingertips. The warmth of the sun beated upon the top of the raven boy's head. The sound of leaves and birds broke the silence softly. Beside him, a slightly tanned sleeping figure lay on the grass. The silky gold locks brushed Sasuke's hand, giving him a soft pleasure up his spine. 

The two were resting in a near by park, with no one insight. Sasuke sat, legs spread apart, reading a book and Naruto lay on his back, gazing at the fluffy white clouds.

"Ne, Sasuke?" Naruto's soft voice broke the soft soothing sounds of nature.

"What?" Sasuke asked coldly, his eyes still fixed upon his book, but he really didn't understand what he was reading. He was too busy paying attention to the laying blond angel beside him.

There was a long pause, and the onyx eyed boy was getting impatient. He closed his book and looked down at the boy who was looking up at the clouds. The cerulean blue orbs sparkled in the soft sunlight and the yellow locks glowed under glourious light.

"Have you ever felt.." Naruto started to say, unsure of whether to continue or not. "Have you ever felt.. felt.."

"Felt what, stupid?" Sasuke asked, growing impatient on what the blond was trying to say. Sasuke layed down beside the blond and rested his head on top of his crossed hands.

Slightly flinching to the insult but ignored it anyways, Naruto started again, "Have you ever felt.. love before?" There was a long silence, and all you could hear was the soft breaths of the boys and the wind howling slightly. The songs of the birds seemed to have disappeared and the rustling leaves calmed down a bit.

"Love." Sasuke finally broke the dull slience. "Love, as in loving another?"

"Yeah, what else?" Naruto answered obviously.

"Why do you ask?"

Another long paused followed.

"Because..," Naruto smoothed a blade of grass between his fingers. "Because I want to know how it feels like."

"Don't you know how it feels?" Sasuke asked, sensing that Naruto didn't just want the answer, but more. He just didn't know what.

"I don't know.." Naruto's voice grew softer, making Sasuke strain to hear him. "I don't know if I feel love right now, but at the same time I think I am feeling it."

"Maybe you are feeling it." Sasuke grew uncomfortable. Naruto was unraveling his mask and opening up to him. He felt happy that he was needed, but was afraid he wouldn't know how to answer the deep questions Naruto was asking so suddenly. "What do you feel?"

A long sigh came out of Naruto. Closing his eyes, he hummed a small happy tune. "It feels like a song. A happy song that would always make me smile whenever I hear it." Naruto opened his eyes again and turned to face the older boy. Sasuke turned his head and faced the boy too. The pools of ocean met the dark of night, joining together, creating a beautiful mixture of color. "It also feels exciting, like whenever I get a bowl of ramen. And whenever I slurp it up and swallow it. It's delicious." A soft smile spread across the tanned flawless face. "I feel that everything has disappeared, and only they are there with me."

"Then, maybe that's love." Sasuke could relate to this feeling so much, through he would often ignore it.

"Yeah, maybe." Naruto faced the blue sky again, humming the happy tune. "Have you felt that before?"

Sasuke grew silent, embarrassed to answer. He could feel his cheeks burn and his hands grew sweaty. He glanced at the boy beside him. _Should I tell him who?_ Sasuke thought, unsure of himself. "Yeah."

Naruto sat up immediately and looked down at Sasuke. He noticed the tint of red that colored the pale boy. Naruto grinned, feeling a sense of suspicion and eagerness to know. "Who is it!?"

"Why should I tell you, baka?" Sasuke turned his head away to the side, and could feel his face grow warmer.

"Ehehe. Sasuke-san, I know you like someone. Eheheheh.." Naruto grinned and poked Sasuke in the ribs, hoping to annoy his friend and spill the truth. "Tell me!" Naruto pleaded and continued to poke the Uchiha. Sasuke sat up and ruffled Naruto's hair.

"Why should I?" He rested his hand on top of the boy's head. Naruto left the hand there and simply pouted.

"Sasuke! I'm your best friend. You can tell me!" Naruto crossed his arms and stared at Sasuke, who's rosy cheeks had disappeared and became emotionless again.

"I would, but it's just that the person doesn't like me back." Sasuke answered. He lifted his hand off of the pouting Blond and played with the grass again.

Naruto stopped pouting and grew serious again. "How do you know that?"

"Because.." Sasuke looked up at the clouds. The clouds looked so free, being carried by the wind with no care in the world. "Because I just know they don't."

Naruto grinned, trying yo cheer the saddened boy. "Well, you'll never know if you actually ask them." Sasuke nodded, and smiled back at Naruto. His smile faded when he remembered the question he always wanted to ask the boy. _It would be a good time to ask him now, since we're kind of on the topic of love._

Deciding he should, Sasuke hesitated to ask, "Naruto.." Sasuke flinched at the thought of Naruto's answer. _What if he says he thinks it's totally wrong and dumb? What would happen to me then? Would there be any hope for me..?_

"Yeah.."

"Do you think it's okay for people to love.. the same gender?" Again, almost for the thousandths **(AN: blah, I can't spell)**, there was a long silence. Naruto looked as if he was deeply in thought, searching for a right answer.

"I think it's alright as long as you love each other." Naruto said, still deep in his thoughts. "You stop love, can you?"

"No." Sasuke knew that full well. He wanted that tiny crush to stop, but he just couldn't. Every time he would glance at them, it would give him a heart-welt and excited feeling. His longing for them was unstoppable. That crush soon became a longing full desire, maybe even obsession. He wanted every minute to hear their voice, to feel their touch, to be with them. He knew then, that it was love that had taken over him.

"Why do you ask?" Naruto asked, a full blush came upon the onyx eyed boy again.

"Because.." _Should I tell him? _"Umm..." _C'mon Sasuke, you can do it. He said it was okay. He said it was fine. Why not?_

"Because?" Naruto asked, he raised one of his eyebrows.

"Because.." _Do it.. now!_ "Because I love you, Naruto!" Sasuke blurted out, relieved he had said it and sighed. He then looked up to see the blond shocked. His face was frozen, as if he stopped living. _Stupid, stupid! Why in the world did I tell him? He probably thinks it's wrong and gross. Ugh, why the hell did I tell him?_ Sasuke stood up, shaking. "G-gomen, I-I'm sorry. I'll leave now. I'll understand if you never want to talk to me again." Sasuke walked away slowly, shaking at first. Disappointment and embarrassment ran through his body like a sharp knife as he walked slowly to the exit of the calm park. Suddenly, a tight grip pulled him back, and a tight hug followed.

Sasuke looked down to see the blond angel, hugging him close, his head rested on Sasuke's chest. "N-Naruto?"

The blond looked up at the taller boy, tears filled the sapphire eyes, shimmering in the light. He smiled and pulled Sasuke into a tighter hug. "I love you too, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke smiled, happy to be able to know what the boy felt towards him. "You were right, you'll never know until you ask them." Tears spilled and rolled down Sasuke's pale cheeks.

Naruto let go of Sasuke stepped slightly back. Sasuke lifted his arms slowly to the blond's face and smoothed away the warm tears that had escaped from the shimmering oceans. Naruto closed his eyes, feeling loved for the first time. It felt wonderful to know that someone else loved him back.

Sasuke leaned closer to the boy, eyes closed, and gently pressed against the soft lips of the blond angel. He opened his mouth slightly, kissing the blond slowly, as if going to fast would break the glorious beauty in front of him. Soft sucking sounds could be heard as the two kissed passionately, savouring every kiss as a precious treasure. The kisses grew more powerful, both pressing each other's soft wet lips harder, faster. The two finally broke off, panting for breath.

Sasuke smiled, happy to know his love loved him back, and held the other boy's hand tightly, rubbing his soft skin.

"I'll walk you home." Sasuke offered.

"Sure." Naruto grinned, feeling wonderful. He finally had felt the love he never felt before.

* * *

So? How was it? Should I keep it this way, or continue on. I have a tiny plan in my head. 

Okay now, do you see that scroll thing and the go button? Now click it and a window will appear. Now... write something... NICE. "


End file.
